


Heat Wave

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: The heat wave of the century was rolling over the country and Noctis and his retinue were confined to a hotel room with no AC... The only upside was that there were plenty of naked boyfriends to ogle.





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill: "It's way too hot, no one wants to move, everyone's naked and sweaty and it's not helping at all, the air conditioning in the Leville is being fixed and the room doesn't have a fan, someone filled the bathtub with cold water and is currently sitting in it as it slowly goes warm, opening the window did not help (and plus they're naked so they closed it back up again)..."
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9997195#cmt9997195

 

”It’s so hot.”

”I know, Prom. The fact that you keep pointing it out doesn’t make it better.”

Prompto groaned into the mattress he was lying face down on.

”I think I’m melting away. It was never this hot in Insomnia!”

”Back in Insomnia we at least used to have a decent AC.”

Noctis threw the broken AC a mournful look. All they had was these stupid fans, and in this kind of heat they didn’t help the least. Ignis had tried putting a tray of ice in front of the fan, but the ice melted far too fast and now there was nothing left.

Noctis tried to move as little as possible. If he didn’t move a muscle, then perhaps he could pretend that he wasn’t soaked in sweat.

“Remember to drink,” Gladio said from over by the open window. He was standing far enough away from it that the people outside hopefully couldn’t see him, but close enough that he could get a small breath of fresh air.

Good luck with that, Noctis thought. There wasn’t as much as a tiny little breeze outside. Ignis had banned them from standing too close to the window, them being naked and all, but there wasn’t a living soul outside (no one was crazy enough to go out in this heat) so Noctis didn’t think it would matter.

“I’m serious,” Gladio said. “Get something to drink. You’re gonna get dehydrated.”

Noctis groaned. That meant he had to move his arm.

Prompto scooted up on the bed, and grabbed the mug of water standing on the bedside table. There used to be ice cubes in it, but that was five minutes ago. Now the water was lukewarm. Noctis drank from the glass Prompto offered him anyway.

“What’s Specs up to?” Noctis asked.

Gladio nodded towards the bathroom. “Cooling bath.”

Noctis, despite the immense effort it took, sat up. “What? Why didn’t he tell us?”

“Because there isn’t room for more than one in the bathtub.”

“It’s room for me.”

Prompto whined. “Hey, what about me?”

“The water gets warm faster if more people get in,” Gladio said. “If you wait, you’ll get the whole tub to yourself.”

“Then I’ll wait,” Prompto said.

Noctis didn’t bother to listen to them. He went into the bathroom and slid his gross, sweaty arms around Ignis’ shoulders. Ignis startled.

“Room for one more?” Noctis asked, and ran his lips along Ignis’ neck. He slipped in between Ignis’ legs, and leant against the opposite edge of the tub. 

“It’s already lukewarm.”

“I meant to suggest that you and the other two could take turns after I was done.”

“Nice of you to think of us first.”

“I was planning to go out and get us something refreshing from the market afterwards. It felt appropriate to give myself this luxury first since I’m braving the heat for all of you.”

“Hm… Okay, you’re forgiven.”

Noctis scooted forward and leant over to kiss Ignis. He made sure no other parts of their bodies touched. The lukewarm water hadn’t exactly helped in bringing his temperature down.

“I better get going while I’m still somewhat cool,” Ignis said. He pulled the plug in the bathtub and got out.

Noctis waited till the water had drained before he refilled the tub with cold water. “This feels sooo good.”

Ignis had put on loose, beige slacks and a white shirt. He was trying to fix his hair, but gave up and swept it to the side.

“I like that look on you,” Noctis said.

Ignis smiled and leant over Noctis, giving his forehead a peck. “Wish me luck.”

Noctis whined and gabbed Ignis hand and pointed at his lips.

Ignis kissed him on the lips, softly.

“I need to go, I’m already sweating through this shirt.”

Prompto barged in and pointed an accusing finger at Noctis.

“Traitor!”

Then he jumped into the bathtub so that the water splashed everywhere, including Ignis’ slacks.

“… Prompto…”

Prompto placed his hands in front of his mouth. “Sorry…”

Ignis sighed. “I suppose it doesn’t matter. I’ll be dry again in ten minutes.”

He left and Prompto sunk into the cold water with a sigh. He and Noctis nudged each other with their feet, fighting for the best position, until Noctis ended up between Prompto’s legs, his own legs stretched along Prompto’s body.

“I’m already warm again,” he grumbled.

Prompto sighed. “Me too.”

 

\-----

 

It was worst at night. They had to share two queen beds, and no one wanted to be in contact with anyone else. It was bound to become an uncomfortable night. They had the windows wide open in the hopes that the night air would cool them a bit. Which was pointless, because it was only remotely less warm outside than it had been in the day.

Noctis woke several times during the night because he found himself snuggled up against Ignis, and soaked through with sweat from the both of them. He turned his back towards Ignis, and a few hours later he woke up in the same predicament.

Some time during the night, Gladio ended up on the floor… presumably by his own volition and not because Prompto had pushed him… although that was a possibility too. Prompto was sprawled out like a starfish over the entire bed. Ignis was finally getting annoyed with Noctis and elbowed him in the ribs.

“One of us has to lie on the floor,” Ignis said.

“Then you do it.”

“You’re the one who can’t stop plastering yourself to me.”

“But the floor is so uncomfortable.”

Ignis sighed. “It wont be so uncomfortable if you lie on some blankets.”

Noctis groaned. “But the bed is so much better.”

“Fine, I’ll lie on the floor.”

“Thank you, Specs.”

Ignis sighed again.

 

\-----

 

If Noctis thought the night was worst, then he had to correct himself the next morning. The morning sun glared right in through their window and made the hotel room into a baking oven. It was torture. Noctis woke up drenched in sweat. The air was so thick and stagnant it felt like a struggle to breathe.

They closed the curtains and fled to the bathroom, which didn’t get the morning sun. They filled basins of ice and put them under the fans and the small window in the hopes of creating some semblance of coolness. They barely ate anything but fruit and drank tons of water, but not even Gladio complained about the sparse diet.

Once the sun had passed their window, they went back to the beds. This time Gladio hogged one bed, and Noctis the other.

“When’s this heat wave gonna pass?” Prompto asked from next to the window. He stood by the curtain and looked out at the baking streets.

“The weather report says that it’s going to last the whole week,” Ignis said. 

Prompto groaned. “Lucky we have saved up so much gil. Camping in this heat would be torture.”

Noctis lay on his side on the bed and watched Gladio’s thick, muscular thighs and tattooed arms and wished that he wasn’t so warm that even the thought of sex was painful. Gladio seemed almost to be asleep. His reaction to the heat was almost akin to going into hibernation. Noctis hoped he wasn’t getting a heat stroke.

“Hey… Gladio?”

He leant on his elbow and reached over to poke Gladio’s arm.

Gladio groaned and swatted him away.

“Just checking that you’re alive.”

“Are you remembering to drink?” Ignis asked.

Gladio just growled something. Ignis handed him a bottle from the mini fridge and Gladio drained the whole bottle in one gulp.

Noctis moved his appreciative glance over to Ignis. It wasn’t usual to see Ignis walk around buck-naked. He always preferred to retain some sort of decorum. He was the last one of them who had succumbed to the heat and finally took off the last item of clothing. His butt was divine, so firm and perfect. Noctis bit his bottom lip. He had to stop this, or else he’d have a new problem in addition to the heat. Even jerking off sounded like too much of a hassle right now.

 

\------

 

“I’m not sleeping on the floor again tonight,” Ignis said that evening. “I’m not like Gladio. I can’t fall asleep anywhere.”

Prompto and Noctis tried to share one bed, while Ignis got the other one to himself and Gladio once again ended up on the floor. Noctis woke up every time Prompto twisted and turned. He nudged him so hard that Prompto woke up, and calmly attempted to go back to sleep. Prompto nudged him back.

“What was that for?” Noctis grumbled.

“You nudged me first!”

“Yeah, because you twist and turn like a crazy person.”

Prompto grumbled and turned his back to Noctis. Ten minutes later he was back at it. Noctis finally succumbed and slid to the floor, where he fell asleep instantly.

 

\-----

 

When the heat wave passed, it felt like their prayers had finally been answered.

“The first thing I’m gonna do,” Prompto said. “Is to have a nice, long shower. And then I’m gonna bone all of you.”

Noctis laughed. He very much shared those particular needs.

 

 


End file.
